Alternate Dimensions
by SprinqRollz
Summary: When a supervillain known as Alternator sends Ladybug AND Chat Noir to separate dimensions, they're stuck there. Can they find a way out... before it's too late? Rated T for some.. things. I dunno.
1. Chapter 1

The villain shot his gun, aiming it at Chat Noir. The superhero quickly dodged, doing a backflip over the ray of blue light. The villain cursed, and shot again. "Come.. on… you.. Stupid.. CAT!" The villain yelled, shooting his gun again. "Come on, betcha can't get a shot in~" Chat Noir teased, doing another backflip and landing purr-fectly. The villain, known as Alternator, shot once more and gave up. "Stupid cat!" He shouted as he headed off to send more people to a new, strange world. Chat Noir was left behind. "Where are you, milady?" He asked, looking at the sky. His ring beeped; he quickly detransformed, fed Plagg cheese, and transformed again.

* * *

Marinette hurried to a random spot, checking to make sure there was nobody there. "Tikki, spots on!" She cried, transforming. She pulled out her yo-yo, swung it to get momentum, and then swung off. Suddenly, her yo-yo buzzed. She cursed and landed on a roof and opened her BugPhone. "Kitty, what exactly do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Milady- the villain- he's-" Chat Noir was panting, the background moving behind him. "Whoa, Chat Noir, what exactly is happening?" Chat Noir growled and stopped moving. "Milady… he's… he's coming your…." The superhero in black took a few deep breaths, leaning against the chimney of the roof he was on. "He's coming your way," Chat Noir said after he caught his breath. And indeed, Alternator was coming towards Ladybug. "Ah-hah! I will send the greatest superhero to a new dimension and all shall be well!" Alternator cried, pointing his gun at Ladybug. Suddenly, Chat Noir appeared in front of her. "Run, milady!" He cried, looking at her with frightened eyes, as the gun shot at him. Chat Noir disappeared in a flash of white light, and there was a singed black spot where he once stood. "Well, I didn't get Ladybug, but at least I got Chat Noir," Alternator said, rubbing his gun, which was smoking. "Now for you~" And he shot. Ladybug, still devastated over the loss of Chat Noir, didn't see it coming, and she, too, disappeared.

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes to a strange sight- he was floating in midair? He looked around, and then down at himself. "Ohh, noooooo…" he groaned. He was a Kwami! "Pllaaaggg!" He cried, looking around. "Where are you?" A black-haired teenage boy, around 15, appeared in Adrien's vision. He was wearing a Jagged Stone t-shirt. "Right here, Adrien," Plagg said. "Ooh, I'm a human~" Plagg tried to purr, and failed. "Hmm. Now I can torture you! Claws out!" Plagg cried, and Adrien was sucked into the ring that the human Plagg was wearing. And Adrien just disappeared, practically… Plagg, or Chat Blond, as he now was, looked down at himself. "Wow, I look… great!" He cheered and headed outside, looking around. He saw a strange new superhero and headed over to her. "Oh, hello, Chat Blond," the girl said. "L-Ladybug?" Chat Blond stammered. The other superhero shook her head. "No, silly, I'm Dragonfly." And indeed, she did look like a dragonfly. Her suit, instead of red-and-black, was a shimmery dark green-blue. She was playing with her yo-yo, swinging it up and down. "So, kitty," Dragonfly began, "why did you just call me Ladybug?" She looked up into Chat Blond's green eyes, a questioning look in them.

* * *

Marinette woke up, snapping upwards. "Huh..? Where… am I?" Her voice was oddly masculine; she looked down and screamed. "I'M A BOY!" She looked around her room, seeing pictures of a feminine-looking Adrien. She went over to one and looked at it. "Adriana…?" She asked, looking at the bottom. She headed over to her computer and opened it. "Marvin… Dupain-Cheng…? That's my name? Marvin?" She laughed. "Oh, God, that's great. Tikki?" Her kwami flew over to her in shame. "At least your name's still Tikki, right?" Marvin asked hopefully. "Yeah," said the kwami. "Oooh, I wonder what Chat Noir looks like…" Marvin said, thinking to himself. "Let's see!" He transformed and headed off, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Adriana played with her hair. "Plaggia, do you think I look good?" She asked, looking at her Kwami. "Of course you do! You always do," purred Plaggia. Adriana smiled. "Thanks, Plaggia. Claws out!" She transformed and headed off. Her long hair flew behind her in a braid as she headed towards her and Mister Bug's usual meeting spot. "Lord Bug?" She asked, looking around. She saw him, shaking, looking at himself in a mirror. "M'lord?" She said, making him jump and turn around fast. "Oh! Chat Noir!" Lady Noir narrowed her eyes. "Um, m'lord, it's not.. Chat Noir… it's Dame Noire…" she said, moving over to him and pressing the back of her hand against Lord Bug's forehead. "You're not running a fever… so why did you call me Chat Noir?" She thought to herself and then an idea came to her head. "You're not the real Lord Bug! You're from another dimension! Oh, you poor thing, it was an Akuma, wasn't it?" Lord Bug sighed. "At least you're smarter than _my_ Chat Noir," Lord Bug said, rolling his blue eyes. "That's… not an insult, right?" Dame Noire, her wide eyes open in fear.

"No! No, of course not!" Lord Bug gasped, staring at Dame Noire. "Hah, it feels so weird when you're not calling me 'your lady.' I'm... actually a girl, y'know," he added, at her shocked face. "I figured that much," said the female Chat Noir, rolling her eyes. "Alright, m'lo- lady…? Augh, whatever. Can I call you m'lord?"

"Sure, while I'm here. And not.. Your.. Lady-Lord Bug." The man smiled and looked at Dame Noire. "Strange. When I became Chat Noir, my hair turned black and became my tail. You… you actually have a tail. Huh."

"I know! Isn't it cool?" Dame Noire moved her tail back and forth and watched Lord Bug's face. "We _will_ find a way to get you back to your dimension, m'lord." Lady Noir said, smiling. "I promise."

* * *

Tikki played with her long red hair, trying it in a braid, in a bun, in a ponytail, etc… Marinette flew over, her bluebell eyes shining. "Are you ready to go and see Chat Blond today?" Marinette asked, flying around in a circle around Tikki. "Huh? Oh, of course!" Tikki was clearly distracted; her teal eyes were staring off into space. "Tikki?" Marinette asked, floating in front of her owner. "Tikki, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just… Chat Blond's colour scheme. It's…. Kind of hot, really." Marinette facepalmed, looking at her owner in shock. "Ohh, Tikki, you like him, don't you." Tikki nodded, a blush creeping onto her face. Marinette smiled, and waited….

"Marinette, open my wings!" Tikki cried, transforming. She sighed when the transformation was complete; she felt… happy. She pulled out her yo-yo and swung off to her and Chat Blond's normal meeting spot.

Dragonfly landed and sat down against the edge of the roof, watching her yo-yo go up and down, up and down. She heard a small _thump _and turned her head. "Oh, hello, Chat Blond," she said, turning her head fully. He stared at her, jaws hanging open. _He never stares at me like that… what is __**happening?**_ Chat Blond closed his mouth and then opened it again. "L-Ladybug?" Dragonfly stared at him, confused. She shook her head, and then watched as his expression grew more perplexed. "No, silly, I'm Dragonfly," she said, turning back to her yo-yo. It was still moving up and down. "So, kitty," she began, not turning back around, "why did you just call me Ladybug?" He stared at her and then sighed. He explained; Dragonfly listened closely, taking in every detail. "Ahh, I understand now. Well, we'll find a way to get you back. Though… I'll need to make a new Alternator…" Chat Blond stared at her in shock again. "What?" Dragonfly asked, confused. "Y-You're Hawk Moth, milady?" He gasped, falling down. "Yeah…? Am I not Hawk Moth in your dimension?"

"N-No! I mean.. I don't know! We don't know who Hawk Moth is!" Dragonfly looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I wasn't _always_ Hawk Moth," Dragonfly explained, "but you and me defeated the original Hawk Moth. Now the Akumas are used for good, for I am the holder of the Moth Miraculous. You, Chat Blond, Plagg Agreste, are the holder of the Peacock Miraculous." Chat Blond stared at her in shock. "Anyways, now Hawk Moth is gone and I am her." Dragonfly smiled. "So, let's begin." She extended her blue-green gloved hand towards Chat Blond, and he took it hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Dame Noire sat down next to Lord Bug, watching him mess with his yo-yo. "M'lord," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Have you heard of Lady Butterfly?" Asked Lady Noir, looking away. "No… who is that… Hawk Moth?"

"Who's Hawk Moth?" Dame Noire cocked her head, looking at Lord Bug with wide green eyes.

"The one who Akumatizes everyone. Is… is that Lady Butterfly?" Lord Bug tapped his chin in thought. "Yeah," Dame Noire said, looking down at the ground. "She's… she's been Akumatizing for, like, 4 years now. It's… been a while." Dame Noire felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and blinked, extremely fast. "Once, when we chose a Miraculous holder, he... he….." Dame Noire let slip a small sob, her shoulders shaking. "He lost his life… because of a very strong Akuma." Dame Noire buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

Lord Bug scooched closer. "Who was it?" He asked, patting his partner's back gently. "A… Allen," Dame Noire sobbed, her shoulders shaking. _Allen… **ALYA**!?_ Thought Lord Bug, feeling tears prick his eyes as well. "Who… who was Allen? Remember, I'm not exactly from your world…"

"M.. Marvin Dupain-Cheng's b-best friend…" Stammered Dame Noire, sobbing harder. "His… his g-girlfriend, Nina, was… ex-extremely up… upset…"

_So it **is** Alya… that… that sucks._ He smiled at Dame Noire. "Alright, c'mon, kitty, I'm sure some exercise and patrolling will cheer you up."

* * *

Chat Blond held the Peacock Miraculous in his hands, looking at it. Dragonfly stood beside him with the Butterfly Miraculous. "There hasn't been any bad Akumas or Sentimonsters for 2 years. The Dragon Blog is kind of upset about it. So it the Chat Blog."

"Wait.. so… there's _two_ blogs? In my dimension, there's only one, and it's for Ladybug," explained Chat Blond. He continued to examine the Peacock Miraculous, looking at the feathers closely. Emithlie flew over, her pink irises examining her Miraculous as well. "Master, why are you looking at the Miraculous so… weird? You _never_ look at it like that!" She exclaimed, floating around Chat Blond in a concerned way. Gabriel, the Butterfly Kwami, floated closer to Chat Blond. "Yeah. I'm… actually kind of concerned," he admitted, playing with one of his wings.

"Gabriel! Why are you so mean to master?" Snapped Emithlie, glaring at the other Kwami.  
"I didn't even say anything mean!"  
"Yes you did, you liar!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and flew back towards Dragonfly, his fragile-looking wings flapping gently. "Hi, Gabe," Dragonfly cooed, petting Gabriel under the chin. He clearly liked that; he closed his clear blue eyes in pleasure. "Close my wings," said Dragonfly suddenly. Seeing Dragonfly detransform, Chat Blond detransformed as well. Adrien opened his green eyes and saw another little Kwami that seemed to be Marinette, only she was slightly different. She flew over to Adrien and stayed there, floating in the air.

"Hey," said Kwami-Marinette. Adrien turned his head slightly to the right and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Hey."

She smiled at him and flew back to Tikki, floating right above the literal red-head's shoulder. Plagg continued to look at the Miraculous as he flipped it over, touching the spot where the crack had been. "What… what are the transformation words?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow. Emithlie frowned. "Master, why are you asking? Silly, they're 'Emithlie, spread my feathers!' Have you forgotten, o great master?"

Plagg smiled at the little Peacock Kwami. "Yeah… sorry, Emithlie." He said, stretching out one hand and watching as Emithlie came to rest on it. "Do you want to transform?" Asked Plagg, attaching the brooch to his shirt. "Of course!" Emithlie squealed excitedly.

"Emithlie, spread my feathers!" Plagg exclaimed, transforming. When he was finished, he opened up his eyes… and Adrien gasped. "Wow… Plagg…" He flew around the former Kwami, his long tail nearly wrapping around Plagg's chest as he moved to the head. "Look at that _hair_!" He exclaimed, flicking a stray piece of hair from Plagg's head. "Hey!" The former Kwami squeaked, putting his hands on top of his head. His fan dropped onto the ground; he reached down and picked it up, shooing Adrien away. Adrien backed up and stared at Plagg. He looked… beautiful. No, more than beautiful. Adrien shook his head. Why couldn't he find the right word to describe Plagg in this new form? He floated in front of Plagg's face. "So, what are you gonna call yourself?" He asked Plagg. The former Kwami thought a moment. "Roi Bleu," said Plagg, smiling. "But… doesn't that mean 'the king' or something?'" Tikki piped in.

"No, sugarcube, it means "Blue King." Your French isn't too good, even though we are l_iterally in France!"_ Roi Bleu snapped, and dropped his transformation. "I can name myself whatever I want. Right, Emithlie?"

The Peacock Kwami nodded eagerly. "I think Roi Bleu is a beautiful name," she cooed, floating around happily. And suddenly everything was quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

And a scream broke the silence.

* * *

The patrol was finished. Lord Bug settled down at his home, sitting with Dame Noire. "Do… do we know our identities yet?" He asked, unsure.

"N-Not yet…" Dame Noire admitted, still slightly shaken from an Akuma encounter that had happened while patrolling. "Oh…" Lord Bug looked away. "Well, can I show you mine, at least?" I'll probably be leaving anyways…"

Dame Noire looked up at him. "You… you would do that? But… how will the other Lord Bug react when I call him… your real name?" Dame Noire asked. "Oh, yeah… That…" Lord Bug sighed. "So I won't. Oh well." And then the two superheroes fell into silence.

Suddenly, Dame Noire's ears perked up and twisted behind her. "M'lord!" She exclaimed, shooting up. And suddenly Lord Bug heard what his partner heard.

A loud scream.


End file.
